New Year's Eve
by HasiVA
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha always gets what he wants. Always. Oneshot.


**Title:** New Year's Eve

**Fandom:** Naruto

**Rating:** T

**Genre:** Romance/Humor

**Word count:** 769

**Characters:** Sasuke U. & Sakura H.

**Summary:** Sasuke Uchiha always gets what he wants. Always.

**Status:** Complete.

**A/N:** Yes, I'm alive and well. Half-dead after going through one year of A-levels, though. Enjoy this one shot though!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Naruto_. It belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

"Sasuke-kun, pass me those green lights, will ya?" called Sakura from her perch on the topmost roof of the Ninja Academy.

The two Team 7 teammates were decorating the Academy for the New Year celebration that will take place there. Academy students and their parents and chunin teachers were going to hold a late night celebration in anticipation of the novel year that was about to dawn.

Like any other celebration, this celebration required flashy decorations as well. Genin were assigned D-ranked missions to help the chunin teachers decorate the village Academy. Chunin and jounin with enough time to spare dropped by to lend a hand in putting up all the decor required for the event.

The young apprentice of the Fifth Hokage, Sakura Haruno, had gladly volunteered for the charitable task. It was by mere bad luck that Sasuke Uchiha had asked her how she wanted to spend New Year's Eve, expecting an answer that would lead to much less taxing activities than what they were doing now.

Now, Sasuke was stuck with handing over strands of different-coloured fairy lights to the pinkette who was going about her work with an enthusiasm lacking in her raven-haired teammate.

With a grunt, Sasuke handed over the strand of dewdrop bulbs to his zealous teammate.

"Don't be such a wet blanket, Sasuke-kun!" called a grinning Sakura as she received the green fairy lights. "It's not like you were forced to help me out. You volunteered, remember?"

Glaring half-heartedly at the twinkling emerald orbs laughing down at him, Sasuke wondered what the hell had made him join his pink-haired teammate in putting up all these gaudy 'decorations' for an event that he had absolutely no inclination in attending.

"You'll be dropping by, right Sasuke?" asked Sakura, pushing Sasuke to wonder whether she was telepathic. "We can watch the fireworks at midnight! It will look gorgeous!"

Sighing, Sasuke wondered whether he should just drop everything right there and venture on into the busy streets or just entertain his pinkette teammate. Instead, he chose to speak honestly.

"I have no intention of attending a kids' party, Sakura," sighed Sasuke as he untangled a string of blue dewdrop bulbs from one with red bulbs. "I had rather have dinner at Ichiraku's."

"Nonsense, Sasuke-kun!" exclaimed Sakura, unfazed by Sasuke's words. "There will be so many things to keep us occupied! I've always loved _fukuwarai_!"

Sighing, Sasuke dropped the intertwined strands of blue and red dewdrop bulbs, and silently flashstepped up to Sakura. Appearing right behind her, Sasuke wrapped an arm around Sakura's slim waist and dropped his chin on to her shoulder.

"I can think of some games we can play instead," whispered Sasuke into Sakura's ear, his husky voice sending chills up Sakura's spine.

Recovering from her momentary shock, Sakura lightly slapped Sasuke's arm. "Sasuke! Someone might hear us!" hissed Sakura as she tried to turn around in his arms.

Sasuke kept his hold firm as he smirked at the pink blush working its way up Sakura's porcelain neck.

Sudddenly, Sakura lost her footing on the snow-sprayed roof. Sasuke only had time to his eyes before the couple plummeted off the shingled rooftop. Catching hold on to an accursed string of dewdrop bulbs hanging from the rooftop eaves, Sasuke held on to his teammate's waist for dear life.

Looking down at his teammate, Sasuke met Sakura's wide viridian orbs, which were trained on something beyond him.

"Sasuke-kun!"

Urged by Sakura's warning cry, Sasuke looked up just in time to see the entire string of dewdrop bulbs come off its secured hold in the eaves.

In no time, Sasuke and Sakura were once again falling. Thinking fast, Sasuke twisted around so that Sakura would end up falling on him. Milliseconds later, the couple landed on a huge pile of snow.

The air rushed out of Sasuke's lungs as he simultaneously made contact with the snow-softened ground and was crushed under Sakura, who seemed a little too heavy.

Both were quiet for a moment longer as they both collected their breath.

"Sakura, you're heavy," muttered Sasuke as struggled to breathe properly.

The pinkette on top of the Uchiha whirled around, straddling Sasuke in the process, and turned worried eyes on to Sasuke's handsome, yet pained, face.

"Sasuke-kun, are you okay?"

Glaring heatedly at the traitorous string of dewdrop bulbs hanging from the eaves, Sasuke nodded his head. "I'm okay."

"Thank goodness!" mumbled Sakura as she exhaled heavily. "We're going home now!"

And that was how a smirking Sasuke Uchiha ended up being dragged to the Uchiha compound with his fiancee muttering about concussions and the 'stupid roof'.


End file.
